legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 46
(Meanwhile a Space Bridge opens and out come Optimus, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Sideways. They return to robot mode) Arcee: I'm picking up Decepticon signals near by. Wheeljack: All right. This will be just like old times. Optimus Prime:...... Sideways: Optimus? Is something wrong? Optimus: Prime....... Arcee: Optimus? Optimus Prime: Let's move out. (Optimus transforms again drives off. The 3 Autobots stand there with confused looks then transform and go after him. Soon they arrive near a Decepticon fort. In the fort the cons are gathering Energon. They see the vehicles approaching and then they turn back to robot mode) Decepticon 1: Autobots! (Decepticons arm their blasters) Optimus Prime: Decepticons! Stand down... (Arms his blaster) ... and die. (Much to the surprise of Arcee and Wheeljack Optimus fire the first shot) (A Decepticon goes down with that shot and the rest begin to open fire. Optimus charges at them while shooting back. Arcee Wheeljack and Sideways stand back and provide support with their blasters) (Optimus gets within range of the cons and switches to his blades. He starts cutting con after con hard fast and ruthless. He cuts one head off and cuts another one in half. He runs up jumps in the and lands on one and stabs it in the head. The other Autobots are surprised by Optimus' sudden ruthless fighting) Sideways: Optimus is surprisingly more ruthless then I heard, Wheeljack: I've never seen boss bot fight like this before. Arcee: Neither have I. (Optimus continues to cut down the cons. Some of them are even starting to become scared. Optimus then sees only a few left. He draws out his blasters and shoots the rest of them. All the Decepticons lay in a dead mess. The other 3 Autobots come up to Optimus) Wheeljack: Optimus? I, uh.... Just... wow. Arcee: You... took care of them. Sideways: That was very impressive. Optimus Prime:....... Sideways: It seems all they were doing is gathering Energon. Wheeljack: If they are starting another war, then they are gonna need a lot. Arcee: We still don't know who's leading them, though. ???: (Groaning) (Everyone looks to see one Decepticon still alive) Optimus Prime: Time to find out... (Optimus walks up to the Decepticon and grabs him by the neck and slams him into a wall) Optimus Prime: Who is leading the Decepticons? Decepticon 2: I'll... never tell you... Prime. Optimus Prime:..... (Optimus' free hand turn into a blade and then he slowly goes up the con and starts cutting him. The con screams in pain. Arcee and Wheeljack get surprised looks as they see Optimus torture the con. And Sideways just stands looking with interest) Optimus Prime: Who is your leader? Decepticon 2: It's.... Blitzwing.... Commander Blitzwing.... Optimus Prime: Where is he now? Decepticons 2: A major city... In The Anime Empire.... (Optimus lets the con go and he drops down) Optimus Prime: We have our answer. Sideways: We need to inform the others. Arcee: Let's call Ratchet for a bridge and get this con with the others. (The bots then hear a blaster shot. They turn and see Optimus with his blaster armed. He had shot the con he was torturing) Wheeljack: Optimus!? Arcee: What did you do?! Optimus Prime: The threat has been taken care of. (Turns on comms) Ratchet. Lock on our coordinates and send a bridge. Arcee and Wheeljack:..... Sideways: Hmm... (Moment later a bridge opens up) Optimus Prime: The 3 of you return to base. I have something I must take care of. Arcee: Optimus, I think we need to have Ratchet take a look at you. Wheeljack: Yeah, I think there might be something wrong. Optimus Prime: There is nothing wrong. Now return to base and inform the others of Blitzwing's location. (Transforms to vehicle mode and starts driving off) Arcee: Optimus! (Optimus continues to drive away) Arcee Wheeljack and Sideways:..... Sideways: We better do as he said. The others need to know about the Decepticons. Wheeljack: Yeah... Arcee:.... Optimus.... What's wrong with you? (Arcee and Wheeljack enter the bridge. Sideways takes a look at where Optimus drove off) Sideways: Very interesting.... (Sideways enters the bridge and it closes) To be continued.... Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures